queerasfolkfandomcom-20200222-history
Claire Kinney
Character Claire Kinney born October 17 1967 is the daughter of Jack Kinney and Joanie Kinney and older sister to Brian Kinney. She is a divorced single mother to two sons. Overview It is suggested that only she knew about Brian's sexual orientation. Unlike Brian, Claire seemed to have a better relationship with their father, showing great sadness and emotion during the funeral. Season One She is shown showing great sadness and emotion during her and Brian's father's death during the funeral. At the house, she is still emotional with even her own mother telling her to cease so much emotions. When Claire suggested everyone share memories of her father, Brian referred to a memory from before he was born when his father took their mother to a nice dinner then told her she was gonna get rid of him because he didn't want another child surprising the guests. Claire continues her emotional tantrum after Brian does this. Season Three In one episode Brian's sister unexpectedly drops by his work and asks him to watch her oldest son, telling him her younger son broke his arm during a soccer game and had to go to the emergency room. He is seen as a spoiled brat, stealing from Brian while he was in the shower. When he is caught red-handed going through his wallet, his nephew explains he was told you never gave the family a red cent. After exchanging words, Brian dunks his head in the toilet - something he'd later regret. Later that night Brian was coming home from Babylon with a guest to entertain, but as they descended off the elevator, Brian is arrested. His nephew falsely accused him of molestation, insisting he inappropriately touched him. A few days later, Justin, goes to the arcade to confront Brian's nephew to get the truth. There he sees the nephew wearing a bracelet that Brian got from Mexico and attempts to get a better look. Justin simply remarks "nice bracelet" before taking off to notify Carl, Debbie, and Claire of her son's deception of Brian. Later Justin, Deb and Detective Horvath stop by to question his story. After trying to lie, Claire and the others insists that he tell the truth. He confesses to lying about being molested, insisting his uncle was a "fag" and deserved to die. Debbie grows angry and tells him "Shame on you" as he runs upstairs. Upon leaving, Debbie says looking at Claire, "Most of all SHAME ON YOU!" as the other follow her out of the house. After this Claire is not seen or mentioned again on the show. Notes * She is portrayed by Kirsten Kieferle. * It's not clear, but earlier Brian confessed to Michael their father couldn't stand his sister - much like her husband, it is unknown whether or not this is true but it should be noted that at his funeral, when Claire suggested they remember moments with Jack Kinney, no one, including herself nor Joanie Kinney could remember any decent moments with him.